Hiding in a Hollow Tree
by voyagemaiden
Summary: Post DH. After the war Harry plans to live a normal life. But when Ginny betrays him for Dean, Harry loses his will to live. Only a certain silver wolf can save him. HP/FG
1. Part 1

Summary: Post DH. After the war Harry plans to live a normal life. But when Ginny betrays him for Dean, Harry loses his will to live. Only a certain silver wolf can save him. HP/FG

Warnings: This story contains dark themes and slash (male/male).

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns it all. I'm just playing with the plot.

A/N: This story is based on the song My Last Breath by Evanescence. The link can be found in my profile. Also, there will be two parts.

* * *

Hiding in a Hollow Tree

The battle was over. The war was won. My entire _existence _had been dedicated to the effort. For I was Harry Potter: child of prophecy and boy who lived. But now, I've done my duty. And my freedom was finally here.

We were at Fred's funeral. A couple more burials to go and I'd walk away from my past, never to return. For there was so much to look forward to! For the first time in my life, I could live a normal life. That was all I had ever wanted.

I'd propose to Ginny and we'd buy a small house by the sea. Like Bill and Fleur. And when our children go off to Hogwarts, I'll be there to bid them farewell. Yes, life was going to be perfect from now on. I could tell.

Smiling softly to myself, I looked around for the one I loved. But when my eyes found her flaming red hair and beautiful, pale face, my smile turned into a frown. For she was crying on Dean Thomas' shoulder. She was even holding his hand!

I turned away quickly, trying to mask my face as a wave of nausea struck me. I knew there had to be a reason for this. She was probably just upset about her brother's death. And Dean was the closest one to her, willing to comfort her in a time of need.

But somewhere deep inside of me, I knew this wasn't true. I'd have to speak to her about this sometime, when we were alone. For now though, I'd let her grieve.

With a sigh, I left the dead to their peace and felt my dreams slip away with them.

- HiaHT -

"Gin?" I questioned hesitantly, opening the door to her room. She looked up startled, tensing when she saw that it was me.

"Oh, hello Harry. I'm just… I was just –" she stuttered, trying to hide a letter under the palm of her hand.

"I don't want to take up too much of your time, but I wanted to ask you something." It was hard for me to speak. For a certain heaviness had settled over my chest, making it difficult to breathe.

"At the funeral, I saw you with Dean," I said and stopped. For Ginny's reaction told me everything I needed to know.

"Oh god," I whispered, sliding to the floor.

"Harry, Harry! Listen to me. It's not what you think." Ginny rushed to kneel before me, reaching out a slender hand to brush the hair off my face. "I love you Harry Potter. I have _always _loved you."

I looked up through tear-filled eyes, knowing she had more to say, but I was terrified to hear it.

"I love you as a best friend. Or a brother! _Not_ as a lover. I'm so sorry Harry. Our time together was wonderful, but it made me realize that I want something else in a relationship. You have to heal from the war. You're mind is too… mature for me, with all that you went through. I would never be able to understand.

"Dean came to me after you left Shell Cottage," Ginny continued explaining, though I didn't want to hear it. "Said he thought over a few things while he was captured. Said that he thought about me! He wants to spend the rest of his life with me. Do you believe it? He proposed!" Ginny laughed through her tears, flashing a ring in my direction that had previously gone unnoticed.

My breathing started coming out as silent gasps and I threw my head back against the door, trying to get more air. It felt like I was dying.

"Gin, how could you do this to me?" I gasped before passing out. The last thing I heard was Ginny's scream.

- HiaHT -

"Remus, I don't know what to do," I said softly. But Remus didn't answer me, for he had departed from this world long ago. His funeral was last to be held. And that meant that no one showed up to say goodbye, save me.

Anger flared in my belly as I thought about the funeral services. _Everyone _who had died should be remembered equally. They all had a part to play. But I noticed that, as the services went on, less and less wizards showed up to pay their respect. It was as if no one cared anymore about the sacrifices that were made. They were too busy moving on with their lives. The very thought made me ill.

After I had woken up from my fainting spell, a healer had been by my side. He ran several tests and scans and they had all pointed to same thing: I was fading from this world. Physically, there was nothing wrong with me. But the truth of the matter was - I was dying.

But I knew why. I had realized this long ago. When I had died and come back to life, a part of me had stayed beyond the veil. I was now walking on a very dangerous edge. And only my willpower kept me in the land of the living. For now.

With Ginny gone, there was nothing to live for anymore. That's why I've begun to feel ill. I _wanted_ to die. It would be an easy transition. After all, I had already done it once.

As I looked at Remus' peaceful face, I couldn't help but long for death. I wanted to see my parents again; wanted Sirius and Remus; wanted a home. Death would provide that all for me. And no one on Earth would care if I left it.

"Remus," I spoke again, feeling the warmth of tears trail down my face. "I miss you. I know you died to give me a chance at life, but I'm not happy here. You want me to be happy, right?

"I want to be somewhere to belong. I want someone to love me for whom _I _am. I want a home! And I can't find that here. Please, Remus, you have to understand. Because no one else does."

Reaching out to touch his face with the tips of my fingers, I marveled at the cold. Soon, very soon I would join him in death. Forever.

- HiaHT -

The Weasleys decided to throw a party celebrating the defeat of Voldemort. I had thought that had been for me. After all, I was the one who defeated him. I was their Savior. But in the end, I had been ignored throughout the entire thing.

Even now, as I stood on the threshold of the living room, no one looked up. No one cared. Ron and Hermione were now a couple. Chatting in the corner, they didn't need me to intrude. Bill and Fleur were talking to Molly and Arthur. And Ginny. Ginny was seated in Dean's lap, laughing at a joke he just told.

I was just the outcast; the one no one needed anymore. But I was fine with that. For none of them knew my secret.

I shivered despite the baggy clothing I always wore now. During these last few weeks, my health had declined rapidly. But no one seemed to notice. And if they did, there was nothing more than a curious glance thrown my way.

Coughing spells were becoming more and more frequent with each passing day. What had started out as a tickle in my throat had now become a bloody mess. My ribs had begun to show through my far-too-pale skin and my legs could barely hold my weight. But that was fine with me, for I hid my symptoms well. After all, I was a master of deceit from living all those years with the Dursleys.

Ginny looked up suddenly and met my eyes. Sadness and guilt flickered across her face, but she looked away quickly, giving Dean a peck on the cheek. My heart nearly stopped from the effect she still had on me.

In that moment, living became too unbearable. I needed out. Now. I needed to go for a walk.

- HiaHT -

The moon was already up when I apparated into Hogsmeade. Scotland was a dangerous distance to travel from England, but it was also a chance I was willing to take. For the tiny village and view of the grand castle always had a calming effect on me.

Hogwarts was the first place I considered a home, but I knew I couldn't live there forever. It was time for me to move on. Away from her sheer splendor, even in her broken form. It was time to be with my family.

"Potter?" a voice called from behind, interrupting my morbid thoughts. I turned and found myself staring into Draco Malfoy's silvery gaze. My eyes lingered for a moment before I turned back to my beloved castle.

"Okay, Potter. Spill it," he said without malice. "What's wrong?" I twisted around to face him again, but remained silent. For I was shocked to see worry in his eyes. Why would my arch-enemy worry about me? Why would he care? And most importantly, how could he _see_ when no one else did?

"I'm dying Malfoy. And I don't want to stop it," I blurted out, surprised at myself for trusting him to keep my secret. I watched as his already-pale face drained of more color.

"Wha' –" he said weakly, as if not believing my words. "But you're the boy who lived! Surely Weaselbee and Granger won't let you die."

"Quite the contrary, Malfoy. They don't know. Nor would they care. For you see, a lot of things have changed.

"Time is a very strange thing…" I continued, my voice dropping down to a whisper. Starting toward the distant trees, I nearly forgot about Malfoy's presence altogether. I walked on as if in a trance, hearing more than seeing his feeble attempt to keep up with me.

"What was once important in a person's life is no longer the case in the future. I no longer care about the Wizarding World. As I no longer care about life."

Malfoy fell back into the darkness of the night, lost with my words. But despite our distance, I heard his response clearly. His words rang through my mind, forming doubts and anger. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the pang I felt inside.

For his words had been: "Just be careful, Harry. Because I care."

- HiaHT -

The forest surrounding Hogwarts was peaceful tonight. Mist swirled around the trunks of the trees, casting the forest in an ethereal glow underneath the light of the full moon. It was heavenly.

As I walked upon the enchanted grounds, I felt the little life I had left drain out of me. Flickering images started to appear and I could have sworn they were my parents, waiting for me to come home.

_Home_. Such a beautiful word. I've never truly experienced what a home was like, but soon, very soon I would have one for eternity. Within the next few hours, minutes even, I'd get my first taste of love. And finally, I'd be somewhere I belong.

A calm settled over me as I thought about dying here: under the stars on Hogwart's grounds. The night couldn't have been more perfect. And I felt a calling, a calling towards peace. For my life had been so tiring. It was time for me to rest.

As I knelt upon the ground and waited for my breath to still, my eyes caught sight of a rarity in Scotland. For a rosebush grew in the darkness of the night. There was but one rose in bloom, but it was beautiful. It was also the color of blood.

Emotions rose inside of me suddenly, driving out the calm. I felt my temper flare at the thought that some people could move on from their grief so easily while others were left in the shadows. How could anyone let go of all that pain? The Weasley's acted as if the war hadn't even happened and I hated them all for that.

No matter how hard I tried, I would always be connected to my past. That very fact separated me from the rest of the Wizarding World. It felt as it the veil had already seized my last breath and was now dragging me down, further away from the life I had once known. And I gave no resistance, for I wanted it to end.

Somewhere deep within the forest there was a sharp crack and a yelp. The sound broke the quiet of the night and I straightened, squinting into the darkness. Glimpsing the light of the full moon, I felt myself panic. I was such a_ fool_ to come here this night!

Listening closely, I fingered my wand. The woods were quiet for some time, but I knew I wasn't safe. Werewolves could smell their prey from any distance.

Within moments of thinking it, dozens of eyes appeared before me, all gleaming in the darkness. I stood wearily, preparing for a fight. As they slowly neared, I could see their teeth and hear their growls. They had formed a circle around me, trapping me inside.

Distraught laughter broke from me then, startling the wolves. But I couldn't help it, for I had come out here to die, hadn't I? Of course Harry Potter could never have a peaceful end. That would be asking too much. But the sheer brutality of what these wolves were capable of made me shiver.

Steadying my breath, I tried to find strength left inside of me. Because I knew: this would be my last fight.

"_Reducto!_" I shouted at one side of the sphere. The wolves scattered when the dirt exploded from beneath their paws. With a flash of light and a bang from my wand, I ran through the pain-filled howls and into the night.

On into the woods I went, with no direction or purpose but to get away. My body shook from the effort and I found myself tiring. But I knew I couldn't give in or I would meet a most bloody end.

With a gasp, I broke through the trees and spotted Hogwarts ahead. The beauty and magic flying around her made me pause in my flight. I could actually see her magic! That had never happened before. And it was breathtaking. But unfortunately, I was still locked outside of her gates.

Turning back toward the trees, it was here that I would make my final stand. Let the werewolves come, I thought to myself. Let them come! I was ready.

They appeared like ghosts in the night, their howls echoing across the land. They sprung at me with no warning, trying to rip my neck. But I dove away, firing spells left and right.

Pain pierced my body as claws ripped my skin. Crimson blood soaked the ground, though I barely notice, so intent was I on escaping. But there were so many of them! Too many for one person to fight.

A wolf leapt at me when my back was turned, its teeth sinking into my shoulder. I screamed from the pain, my vision going blurry. Falling to the ground, I knew it was over. It was time to give myself over to the fates of the world. For I was defeated.

People of who I had lost flickered once more before my eyes and I smiled. They had come to collect me. The grieving was over now, as was the pain. Now it was time for me to _live _in the land of the dead. And I would make the most of it.

But as the wolves jumped, intending to kill, a lone wolf jumped in front of the pack. His large size and silvery fur gleamed in the moonlight. Despite my muddled thoughts, I couldn't help but admire his beauty.

He leapt into the fray, growling and tearing at his kind. It was an awful sight to behold, but try as I might, I couldn't tear my eyes away. Visions of violence and peace engulfed me at once and I heard a calling… It was time for me to choose.

Before I released myself from my past, I let my eyes linger on my savior. Silently, I thanked him for his help. For now - now I could die in peace.

To be continued...


	2. Part 2

- HiaHT -

I awoke when the sun was just peaking over the horizon. Its red glare reflected off the morning dew, blending the colors of the earth into something unrecognizable. It was a beautiful morning; so calm and peaceful. But it was nothing like the emotions boiling inside of me.

For there was a fire inside, searing through my veins. It gave me strength when all I wanted to do was die. This wound, this _curse_, beneath the surface of my skin would force me to live in a place I so dearly wanted to leave.

But as I thought about the night before, the terror and violence were masked by the sheer splendor of the silver wolf. I felt some emotion for him; some pull inside. And I couldn't deny that I wanted to see him again. I wanted to run by him, freely, underneath the light of the full moon.

- HiaHT -

"_Harry!"_ Hermione's voice screeched when she caught sight of me. And I really couldn't blame her, for I was a mess. My clothes had been torn in various places and blood stained everything. I wasn't bothered by it though. In fact, I enjoyed the sticky feeling upon my skin.

"Yes?" I said, coming to a stop in front of her. I could smell the fear rolling off her in waves.

"What happened to you! Where were you last night? Ron and I were looking everywhere."

Her comment caught me by surprise and I raised an eyebrow. "Were you?" I muttered more to myself. "And why were you doing that?"

"Because… you're our friend, Harry," she said looking flustered. "We care about you. And you're still in danger. Even if V – Voldemort's gone, there are still people after you; people who want revenge. You just need to be careful."

I felt my heart sink. I had thought it had all been over. That, whenever it happened, I could die in peace with the knowledge that everyone was safe. Now though, it seemed as if the danger hadn't passed.

I was still the chosen one and for that reason, I still had to sacrifice. But right now my soul felt so torn. And I felt so old. The curse inside my veins was keeping me alive, for now, but another war would no doubt be the end of me.

As I thought that, I felt the curse pull me toward the silver wolf who was now a man. A sudden vision filled my mind and I saw him, handsome to my eyes. His expression spoke of longing, of peace, of love. He was offering me a place to stay, a place to belong! I had never wanted another thing more.

"Harry, Harry!" Hermione's words broke through the enchantment and I blinked, coming back to my senses. A little piece of me died when I was ripped away from that beautiful face. It simply wasn't fair. But of course, nothing was fair in my miserable life.

"I'm going to bed," I stated suddenly, startling her with the change of topic. "I'm tired and I'd like to be alone. Please don't check on me. I'll be fine."

As I made my way up the stairs, I tried to hide the tears that were streaking my bloodied face.

- HiaHT -

As the weeks passed I felt myself changing. Not only was my body getting stronger, but my thoughts were changing as well. I no longer cared for the company of humans, for I was loved in my dreams.

The silver wolf's call was getting stronger as the light of the moon waned. Each and ever night I could hear him mourn. He was waiting for me. Calling me to come home.

And as time went by, I could feel myself falling in love. The wizarding world became distanced to my eyes, as if from a dream. And my reality became the forest, the moon, and the call.

- HiaHT –

A laugh escaped my lips as I ran through the beauty of the night. I had long ago passed the boundaries of the Burrow and only now, in unknown fields, did I slow. The night had become precious to me. It had become my first taste of freedom and a deep-aching love.

Shivering under the light of the waxing moon, I let my thoughts drift. Tall grasses caressed my bare skin, but I hardly noticed. For in my mind I could see him, the silver wolf watching over me. He made sure I was loved and safe from all harm.

I took a breath and gazed at the stars. Over the last few weeks, the seasons had changed dramatically. And so had I. As the plants became drier and colors began to seep, I had learned to listen to their song. It was ambient magic, I had read long ago. For werewolves had a different kind of magic than wizards. And I had never felt so calm.

This was my reality right now. The human life I used to live was nothing more than a dream. I barely remembered it. Though, there was an aching at the back of my mind. A long-ago promise that still lingered. And I knew what it was.

It was the promise I had made to my parents, to join them in death. To go _home_. I knew I could end my life at any moment in time. I could turn my wand on myself, slit my wrists. There were countless ways of ending one's life. But still, I didn't want to do it.

For in the last couple of weeks, the curse flowing through my veins had turned into a gift. This was the chance I'd been waiting for. A chance at love and life. And I'd be damned if I gave it up now. Not when I was so close to finding out the purpose of my miserable existence.

Sure I did my part in the war. I rid the world of great evil, but now. Now I wanted to see what else was in store for me. I was curious about the silver wolf. And I wanted to be selfish for the first time in my life! I needed to see where our relationship went, for he was _always_ with me, not only in my dreams.

When the world tilted on its axis and my humanity had been lost, a detached sort of acceptance took its place. I planned to find happiness in the future. There'd be no more fear. At the next full moon, it'd be time to finally accept my fate.

- HiaHT -

_I gasped when teeth nipped at the curve of my neck, bringing blood to the surface of my skin. A sweaty body lay on top of me in an act of dominance and love. _

_Through the surface of my thoughts, I recognized this man as Fenrir Greyback, most feared werewolf of our time, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Through the pleasure and the pain, all I felt was a deep, primitive urge. I wanted him inside of me, now more than ever before._

_With a growl, he flipped me onto my stomach and nuzzled in my ear. Calloused hands caressed my backside, preparing me hastily before entering my hole. A sharp pain pierced my body, making me cry out in bliss._

_All sense of dream and reality blurred in my mind. Time no longer existed in this place of sensuality and touch. Heavy magic hung in the air around us, bringing with it peace and my first taste of physical love. _

- HiaHT -

The next morning, I walked down the stairs of the Burrow, pleased to find my body humming. Images of the night before filled my mind. Even if it had been a dream, I knew the silver wolf had dreamt it too. For we were connected in every way but one.

I longed to go to him with a fierceness that surprised even me. But I knew it was not yet time. For I was still changing as subtly as a cloud changes during a storm. The next full moon, though, I'd be ready.

Stopping on the threshold of the kitchen, I gazed into the room. Its occupants stopped chatting at my arrival and turned to stare. My former friends gazed at me with such an intensity that I felt my head spin. For none of them had even_ looked_ at me for so long.

"Harry!" Hermione squeaked, a blush forming on her cheeks. I cringed at the sound and resigned myself to the inevitable: I entered the room.

"You – you look…" she stammered before Ginny interrupted her. "What happened to you?" she asked forcefully, looking me up and down.

I stared at her until she shifted in her seat. "I'm not sure what you mean," I murmured, feeling a smirk pull at my lips.

"Blimey mate! You look… good. And I'm not one to look at blokes, mind you," Ron piped in, glancing at Hermione while he spoke. Hermione didn't seem to notice though. She didn't take her eyes off me.

I, for my part, kept quiet. I knew I had changed dramatically since that fateful night. I no longer looked like a starved boy locked in a cupboard. Lithe muscles now rippled underneath unblemished skin, my hair silkier and midnight black. And my eyes. My eyes had changed the most. Gone was the innocent look about them. Now they were a deeper green in color, the color of mossy dew tinged with amber.

For the first time in my life, I looked healthy. And dangerous. Magic swirled around my form in a lethal manner. There was no way my friends could ignore the changes in the air.

Ginny abruptly rose from her seat and took my hand in her own. I flinched away from her touch, as if I had been burned.

Hurt flashed in her eyes and for some reason I couldn't bring myself to care. Her beauty that had captured my attention before was lost to me now. For my thoughts lingered on the beauty and power of the silver wolf and the silver wolf alone.

"I love you, Harry," she whispered as I took a step away from her. "I'm breaking up with Dean, did you know?" She took a step towards me, ignoring the shocked looks from Ron and Hermione. "You were my first love and no one gets over their first love, really."

"Don't," I said, cutting her off. Disgust rose in me like a bomb waiting to explode.

"Don't," I said again, backing away from her slight form. "You tore my heart out you know. You were almost the death of me. But now… now I see it as a stroke of luck. There'd be no way I'd want to spend my life with you."

Before exiting the room, I turned back to watch a flustered Hermione restrain an angry Ron. Ginny stood where I had left her, hatred burning in her eyes.

"What's wrong with you all?" I questioned softly, my eyes lingering on my former love. "I thought you were my friends. But you've changed. Even more than me."

- HiaHT -

I stood on the outskirts of the forest, gazing into its shadowy depths. I didn't dare enter, for the moon was not yet full. But the voice in my mind was all but screaming at me to forget about the moon and forget about the world. The silver wolf needed me at his side.

The repeated mantra filled my mind, mixing with my tears. I wanted to go so badly, but I held myself back. For I wasn't a full wolf yet. Not until I had transformed. And I wanted to do that on my own so no one could see my pain or taste my fear.

Fear gnawed at my insides, but I pushed it back. I knew that this was what I wanted, more than life itself. I wanted to be part of a pack, but I was frightened that they wouldn't accept me. What if I disappointed them, somehow, when they realized my identity? After all, I had fought against their kind in the war. I wondered how easily they forgave.

But still, after nearly a month of waiting, the time was almost here. Looking towards the sky, I gazed longingly at the moon. Less than twenty-four hours from now, I would finally be free of the life I had once lived. In one day's time, I would finally be home.

'_I'm coming,'_ I thought, projecting the words to the silver wolf. I could feel his relief as a feeling of warmth wrapped around my skin. _'I'm coming. Very soon.'_

- HiaHT -

Letting my thoughts linger on the silver wolf, I tried to ignore the impromptu meeting with the minister of magic. Kingsley Shackelbolt had come to the Burrow to speak with the 'golden trio' about a matter of great importance. Peace engulfed my mind until his words cut across my endless daydream like a deadly knife, drowning me in horror.

For he was speaking about a new threat. Witches and wizards across Britain were being slaughtered left and right. He had come, expecting me to take up the mantle once again. After all, I had saved the world once, why couldn't I do it one more time?

"So you see, Mr. Potter," Kingsley finished with feverish excitement, oblivious to my rage. "You could lead us into battle and inspire us all! With the aurors backing you, we could squash this threat before it rises up to meet us."

His words washed over me, numbing me to the core. And with them, memories began to surface, true horrors of my past. I blinked away tears of hatred when the illusions of the world overwhelmed the reality of my mind.

"No," I whispered dangerously, shaking with barely suppressed rage. In the darkest depths of my mind I analyzed the two paths I could walk. One among wizards, where I'd be both honored and slaughtered for my efforts. And the other among the wolves, feared by the world, but loved and free. I had no doubt about which path I would follow.

Speaking to the minister, I made my intentions very clear.

"How could you ask this of me? Don't you think I've sacrificed enough for our world? I've nearly died countless of times. The last being a month ago." Ignoring the startled looks of Kingsley, Ron, and Hermione, I plunged on in the heat of rage.

"Let me tell you now, I'm through being the chosen one. In fact, I'm finished being a wizard! Go find yourself a new savior. This is the last time you'll ever see me."

And with startling ease, I snapped my wand in half. I left the Burrow then, left the wizarding world, left the _human_ world behind. For it was finally time to join my pack.

- HiaHT -

The sun was setting when I paced the outskirts of the forest. My heart hammered in my chest as I gazed upon the first, flickering stars. The heavens were smiling down upon me.

I had waited so long for this moment, but now that it was finally here, I felt an aching sadness. For in my mind, I saw my parents standing before me; Sirius and Remus gazing down at me from afar. I wondered if they'd be disappointed.

For werewolves were looked down upon in society. Remus had always spoken about his hatred of the wolf. But even now, during these last few moments as a human, I couldn't bring myself to care.

I hoped they'd be happy for me. And I would see them again, I knew that fact. One day, hopefully far in the future, I'd be reunited with the ones I loved. But now was an opportunity of a lifetime. It was my one chance to _live_.

As the sun sank below the horizon and the ghostly moon rose, I braced myself for the pain. For transformations would never be easy. At least, that's what Remus had said.

But even as I prepared, I found myself transforming with alarming ease. Hands became paws and my spine curved to the ground. The transformation was over before it had even begun.

Testing my new strength, I felt powerful. Primitive instincts ruled my mind and all doubt and uncertainty vanished without a trace. I stood, vision sharp in the night, ready to take on the world.

In the depths of the forest I could see eyes, shimmering in the sparse light. The werewolves had come to take me home.

The silver wolf stepped out of the trees first. Moonlight caught his fur in waves, making him more beautiful than I could ever imagine. He moved with grace and ease, a spirit of the most magical nights. Even after a month apart, my heart pounded at the sight of him.

He approached me slowly, caution written in his every step. Some primitive instinct took over then and I bared my throat in submission. He backed away, looking pleased.

While the other wolves were curious, they scattered at the silver wolf's growl. A possessive gleam entered his eyes when he mounted me and bit my neck. A whimper escaped at the contact, but I couldn't bring myself to care. For I knew that this was right. This was where I belonged.

After he claimed me as his, he made his way toward the forest.

'_Are you coming?'_ he asked through our link and I started. I hadn't realized we'd still be able to share each other's thoughts. But I supposed that made sense. After all, we were mates and connected in every way.

'_Every way,'_ my heart sung with pride as I looked upon the one I loved.

Feeling suddenly giddy, I raced toward the trees with my new pack by my side. The shadows around us blurred as we raced through the night, our howls of joy ringing throughout the four corners of the land.

Over hills and through the lochs we went, never stopping to breathe. For we were wild, the untamed forces of this world. Our magic roamed the Earth as she sang her motherly song.

Death turned into life in our wake, I learned, as I watched a wilting flower begin to bloom. So caught up was I in its beauty, that I flinched when a sharp pain shot through my left ear. Only after turning did I see another member of the pack, gazing at me playfully.

With an excited yelp, I wrestled her to the ground. After a last, playful nudge to my side, she resumed running into the night. I joined her, feeling as if I were flying among the stars.

The night seemed to last a lifetime, yet was shorter than a breath. Stopping at the edge of a pond, I gazed into the water with wonder. And saw myself for the first time since I had transformed.

Emerald eyes practically glowed in the night, surrounded by deep black fur. I found myself thinking that I was beautiful. I had never used that word to describe my looks before, but no other seemed to fit.

The silver wolf thought so too as he nuzzled my neck with silent affection. I sighed in contentment and followed him at a slower pace through the trees.

We approached a clearing, bathed in fading moonlight, and settled down. Dawn was fast approaching. Despite my utter exhaustion, I didn't want the night to end. But then I realized that this was my life now. No one would take it away from me again. I could live like this, happily, until the ending of my days.

Lying against the silver wolf's side, I fell asleep almost instantly. My usual nightmares were replaced this night with dreams of fairytales and an undying love.

- HiaHT -

I awoke, surrounded by warmth and strong arms, and leaned into the touch. Never before had I experienced such pleasure. I lay there for some time in the hold of the one I loved, before lifting my head to look around.

The pack, human again, lay around us in a protective circle. And beyond the bodies I saw some kind of wooden structures. _'Houses,'_ my mind provided for me. This was where we'd live.

Snuggling once again into my mate's embrace, I let my thoughts roam. For it seemed as if luck was finally with me. No matter what awaited me in the future, I would be prepared for it. Prepared for anything with the silver wolf by my side. Because I was loved. And I was finally home.

* * *

Thanks for reading! This story was quite fun for me to write. Any comments would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
